winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 113
A Great Secret Revealed is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom returns home to Gardenia to visit her parents showing off her newly acquired power. She discovers that she is actually adopted and that her adoptive father Mike, actually found her in a fire during one of his fire-fighting missions. Plot It is time for a week's vacation and Bloom decides to go to Gardenia. She spends her time helping her mother in the kitchen, sloppily chopping carrots. Seeing this Vanessa takes over, she then comments on how much Bloom has grown and with them being distracted they did not notice the oven has started releasing black smoke. Bloom then smells it and alerts her mother, panicked Vanessa grabs a near by cloth and tries to stop the fire. Bloom urges her to let her take care of it, using her powers she successfully absorbs the fire. Vanessa jokes that while she may not be great at cooking her powers are certainly beautiful. Bloom then takes her bike for ride across Gardenia, saying hi to her father and his co-worker. She arrives at Mitzi's neighborhood and walks her bike only to be greeted by none other then Mitzi. Bloom explains to her that she is on break from school and here to visit, now Mitzi is curious on where she has been and proceeds to get it out of her with no success. Bloom continues on her way after speaking to Mitzi, she notices that Mitzi has not changed a bit while she realizes she feels different and that attending Alfea has changed her. She then suddenly sees some sort of dark blue misty apparition coming from a man. It is then that she discovers that she can see people's auras - the true nature of people. She tries it again and sees a woman's aura who snaps at her for being impolite. She finally reaches her destination, the flower shop. Bloom parks her bike but before entering, notices a man in a limousine, although suspicious Bloom brushes it off and enters the shop. Inside, she sees her mother and two strange men, Brown and Bonner. Bloom, using her newly found powers to see people's auras, sees that these men are actually plotting to take over her mother's shop and turn it into a supermarket. After they leave, Bloom explains to her mother about their real plan and how she knows. Vanessa then calls them back inside to change her decision. Mr. Brown tries his best to convince Vanessa to rethink her decision but Vanessa does not budge. Irritated, Mr. Bonner issues her first warning - "accidentally" knock over Vanessa's plant that was on the counter. The two of them angrily leave the shop and decide, in order to get Vanessa to sign over her business to them, they have to vandalize her shop. Over the course of a few days Bloom enjoys her time with her family, however after those few days past, Mr. Brown and Mr. Bonner's threats become apparent. Their first threat: a brick that was thrown at the flower shop's glass door, the second: smashing the shop's flower display after Bloom had just placed it on the floor and thirdly: forcing their way into the shop and damaging everything in the shop while Bloom and Vanessa were away. They relate the stories to Mike and he sees that they cannot allow this to continue any further. Upset that his wife is in danger he burns himself with his hot drink. Vanessa comes and reassures him, Mike then says that in the morning they will hook up an alarm at the shop. They then all turn in for the night but Bloom has a strange feeling and while she was sleeping, saw a vision of her mother's shop - on fire! Bloom wakes up and screams, her parents come to see if she was okay and Bloom tells them that it is an emergency and they have to go to the shop. They do so, and sees the shop on fire, Mike calls his team and then comforts his wife who is completely distressed. Bloom, bravely heads inside the shop to try and stop the fire, out of concern Mike goes with her. While inside, Bloom protects them from the fire with a shield, as they walk further into the center she sees another vision - her father, Mike, rescuing a new born baby from a burning building. She then hears someone call out for help and realizes that it was the driver of Mr. Brown and Mr. Bonner. Mike helps him out and Bloom, using her improved powers extinguishes the fire with firefighters arriving right after. Outside, the driver tells them everything. Mr. Brown and Mr. Bonner was extremely upset with Vanessa after she had broken off their deal and so they sent out threats in order to teach her a lesson. Their final act was setting the shop on fire which was done the driver himself, however, he got trapped in the flames. The driver completely regrets his action and sincerely apologizes for it. And Bloom sees his aura and that he was telling the truth. He is soon taken into custody but before doing so tells Mike that he will come clean with everything Mr. Brown and Mr. Bonner had been up to. The next day, Mitzi is at home with the TV on, she is extremely frustrated and angered that Bloom is deemed a hero and releases her frustrations by bashing a pillow everywhere. She finally walks away from the TV having to have seen enough. At home, Vanessa tells her family that with the money from her insurance she can build an even bigger shop and Mike adds in that they will "get the best alarm system money can buy". Mike notices that Bloom is not eating and Vanessa asks what was wrong. In the end, Bloom told her parents about the vision she had while in the burning shop, a vision where she saw her father saving a new born baby. Her father reveals that that baby was her and that she was adopted by them. Bloom is devastated, asking why they had not told her earlier. Mike explained that they had planned on telling her when she was old enough to understand but before he could do so, the discovery of magic, fairies, ogres and magic realms had blocked that opportunity. But, both Mike and Vanessa reassures her that they had always loved her and will never stop. Bloom embraces them and tells she loves them just as much. The break comes to an end and everyone returns to Alfea. Bloom is seen lying on her bed as she remembers her past with her adopted family. Flora comforts her, saying that her adoptive parents had committed a great act of love, Musa tells her that that is also the reason she has a smile and she is very lucky and Tecna agrees. But now, Bloom wants to know everything about her heritage and plans to get some answers. Major Events *Bloom obtains a new power: to see people's inner thoughts and personalities as spirit forms. *Bloom's magic has improved since she first arrived at Alfea. *Bloom finds out that her mother's future business partners are evil. *Bloom has a vision of her mother's flower shop on fire. *Bloom finds out and learns that she is not from Earth. Debuts *Brown *Bonner *Amonum Maximum *Langmusi Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Humans **Mike **Vanessa **Mr. Brown and Mr. Bonner's Driver *Animals **Kiko *Villains **Brown **Bonner **Mitzi Spells Used None. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *You and Me *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *My Magic *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *There were no transformations in this episode. *Scenes from this episode, episode 9, 14, 15, 17, and 18 were used in the Winx Special "Revenge of the Trix". *The song "Searchin'" is heard at the end of the episode in the "Crystal Ball Video" segment of the 4Kids dub. Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *In the 4Kids version, **Mr. Brown was named as "Mr. Bonner". **Bloom already knew she is adopted. **When Bloom is having the memory of Mike finding her in the fire, a voice, (probably Daphne), tells Mike to save, protect and raise Bloom. **It is the Bonners who started the fire, not their driver. Mistakes *As Bloom is picking up the brick that crashed through the flower shop's door, her sleeves are missing. *When Mike stops Bloom from entering the shop and the camera turns to see his face, Bloom is wearing her ordinary clothes and when the camera turns back around she is wearing her pajamas again. *While bashing a pillow in anger, Mitzi's lenses are purple instead of clear. Winx Club - Episode 113 Mistake.jpg|Bloom's missing sleeves. Angry Mitzi.jpg|Mitzi's lenses are purple instead of clear. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes